Love Playlist
by perfecthaugust
Summary: This is a love song story. Different love for different story. Different feelings for different people. This all just about love. Uke!Wonwoo,Seungkwan / GS!Jeonghan,Jihoon,Myungho / SEVENTEEN / Boy Love / SeungHan, JiHan, SeungHoon, SoonHoon, SeokSoon, JunHao, Meanie, Verkwan, Chan / Chaptered
1. Let's Not Fall in Love 01

**LOVE PLAYLIST**

 **Seventeen's Pairings**

 **GS!Jeonghan,Jihoon,Myungho**

 **Uke!Wonwoo,Seungkwan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PERFECTHAUGUST**

 **A Song Fanfiction Based from The Lyrics of Each Songs**

 **.**

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

 **.**

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Dentuman musik mengalun menghentak gendang telinga. Warna warni lampu sorot bergerak liar mengisi udara tak bercahaya. Setiap tubuh bergerak, saling bersentuhan satu sama lain menikmati keindahan dunia malam.

"Hyung!" teriak seorang pemuda sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan tujuan agar mendapatkan atensi sosok yang ia panggil tadi. Seungcheol menoleh, mendapati wajah Seungkwan dan cengiran bodohnya melambai kuat dari salah satu meja didalam club tersebut.

"Maaf terlambat." Ujarnya ketika ia sudah sampai. Seungcheol menjatuhkan pantatnya disebelah pemuda bergaris wajah tegas. Namanya Moon Junhui. Dia sudah setengah mabuk.

"Ada apa hyung? Terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Choi Ahjussi?" Seungkwan, sosok paling muda untuk saat ini, dan sosok yang paling perhatian, menyodorkan segelas wine untuk Seungcheol. Dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh yang tertua.

"Tidak apa apa, hanya ingin saja." Jawabnya asal dan disusul dengan tawa Junhui yang mengejutkan. Mereka berdua hanya ikut tertawa. "Mingyu tidak datang?" Seungcheol kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat hening. Terlalu fokus dengan dunia masing masing.

Seungkwan menolehkan pandangannya menatap Seungcheol, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dia tidak tau.

"Seungcheol hyung-nim." Junhui yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti minum kini mendekat kearah Seungcheol dan merangkul bahunya akrab. "Lupakan manusia tiang itu, dan lihat malaikat disana-hik." Dengan kesadaran yang hampir tandas, Junhui menunjuk kearah depan. Kening Seungcheol berkerut dibuatnya, karena telunjuk Junhui mengarah ke sepasang gay yang sedang berciuman diatas meja.

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan dan menyingkirkan lengan Junhui dari bahunya. "Berhenti minum kau sialan. Itu malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawamu malam ini." Canda Seungcheol. Seungkwan hanya tertawa.

Sedangkan Junhui masih bersikeras menunjukkan sosok yang ia maksud. Ia mecoba merangkul Seungcheol lagi dan kembali menunjuk ke arah depan. "Tidak, tidak! Kau harus lihat dengan jelas Hyung-nim! Disana- disana ada malaikat dengan dress hitamnya! Kau tiak lihat? Kau buta? Disana~ disana~" Racau Junhui dengan tidak jelas.

Seungcheol menganggap Junhui hanya sudah terlalu mabuk. Karna biasanya dia memang begitu. Tapi, seperti takdir, ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke arah yang Junhui tunjuk, ia seperti tersihir. Dunia seakan terhenti ketika kedua iris matanya bertemu pandang dengan milik malaikat berbaju hitam tersebut. "Sial, cantik sekali." Ucap Seungcheol tanpa menolehkan pandangannya. "Seungkwan-ah, jangan terlalu mabuk dan bawa sialan itu pulang. Aku titip." Ujarnya sambil berlalu setelah melemparkan sesuatu kepangkuan Seungkwan. Sebuah dompet.

"Seungcheol-ah~ kau mau kemana? Kembali~" Junhui kembali meraau ketika Seungcheol bangkit meninggalkan dirinya. Seungkwan hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah hyung. Seungcheol hyung hanya ingin bersenang senang dengan malaikat yang kau tunjukkan tadi."

"Apa? Malaikat apa~? Hyung-nim, menjauhlah~ wanita itu adalah pencuri!" Kini Junhui kembali meraung raung tanpa alasan.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Jeonghan mengibaskan sebagian rambutnya yang tergerai sembari mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Sudah hampir dua jam tapi ia belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Seharusnya ia bisa mendapatkan uang malam ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

Ia memainkan gelas yang berisi sedikit wine yang tersisa, kemudian atensinya berpindah ketika sosok pemuda yang amat wangi duduk disebelahnya. "Berikan aku sebotol vodka, yang biasa." Ucapnya pada seorang bertender dan di jawab dengan anggukan. "Kau suka vodka?" Jeonghan melirik sekilas ketika pemuda itu membuka percakapan. _Ah, dia ternyata._

Jeonghan meneguk winenya habis sebelum menjawab, "Kebetulan, milikku sudah habis." Dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia menyilangkan sebelah kakinya sehingga sebagian besar pahanya dapat dilihat oleh Seungcheol. Jeonghan mendapati serengai Seongcheol dari sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum menang.

"Aku jarang melihatmu disini." Setelah mematai keindahan tubuh wanita dihadapannya, mereka diintrupsi oleh bertender yang membawakan pesanannya. Ia kembali menatap wajah indah malaikat tersebut. Kemudian menuangkan cairan panas tersebut kedalam gelas.

Jeonghan tersenyum ketika Seungcheol memberikan gelas itu kepadanya. "Terdengar seperti kau selalu kesini setiap waktu." Goda Jeonghan. Seungcheol hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak juga, ini hanya tempatku berkumpul bersama teman teman." Jenghan merespon dengan beberapa anggukan, kemudian menegak cairan putih yang membakar kerongkongannya.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali kesini. Mungkin kau tidak melihatku, tapi aku sering melihatmu." Kini Jeonghan menyibak rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi bahu agar dapat memamerkan bahu dan leher jenjangnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat ada wanita di antara kalian, jadi kupikir kalian..., yah, semacam itu lah." Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol intens. Dan pemuda itu membalasnya.

"Beberapa temanku memang gay, tapi aku," Seungcheol berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jeonghan. Lalu berbisik lembut dan berat disebelah telinga sang malaikat. "Menahan diriku sekuat tenaga agar tidak menyentuhmu sekarang juga. Disini."

Dan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Jeonghan tau. Seharusnya Jeonghan tau. Seharusnya Jeonghan melakukan sesuatu sejak awal. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengelak jika ia tidak tertarik dengan pemuda yang sedang bertelanjang dada diatasnya saat ini.

Jeonghan memang wanita malam, menggoda orang orang yang tertarik padanya memang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya. Tapi ia hanya merespon orang bodoh atau orang yang gila akan sex. Kemudian mengambil seluruh uang yang mereka miliki, lalu pergi. Seharusnya itu yang Jeonghan lakukan malam ini. Tapi pemuda yang sedag meremas payudaranya dan menjilati lehernya sekarang sungguh sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja. Jadi anggap saja malam ini Jeonghan libur dan ini saatnya untuk bersenang senang sejenak.

Jeonghan meraba dada bidang Seungcheol. Mengusap titik kecil kecoklatan yang ada disebelah kiri. Tubuhnya menggeliat merespon rangsangan yang Seungcheol berikan.

"Enghh-!" Jeonghan melenguh, kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan jari Seungcheol bermain dikemaluannya yang basah.

Seungcheol sedikit menjauh untuk melihat wajah Jeonghan yang memerah. Ia tersenyum bangga. Kemudian ia mendekat dan berbisik disamping Jeonghan. "Kau sudah sangat basah, hm? Sudah tidak sabar? Untuk kumasukki seperti ini?" Seungcheol bertanya sembari memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam liang vagina Jeonghan. Gadis itu melenguh lagi. Merasakan lubangnya yang terisi jemari Seungcheol.

"Shit, kenapa kau terasa begitu rapat?" Seungcheol mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya maju dan mundur. Terkadang ia merenggangkan lubang Jeonghan, membuat wanita itu mendesah keras.

"Oh, ya... terushh- ahhh-" Jeonghan mencengkram lengan Seungcheol yang tdak bekerja. Kakinya terbuka semakin lebar. Punggungnya melengkung menggambarkan kenikmatan dan Seungcheol menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat lagi. Membiarkan wanita cantik dihadapannya ini merasakan kenikmatan dunia."Akk- ahhh..." Tubuh Jeonghan mengejang beberapa kali. Cengrakammnya pada lengan Seungcheol mulai mengendur. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Seungcheol sedang mematai dirinya. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliranku, sayang." Seungcheol menunduk sebentar untuk melumat bibir pink yang mengalunkan desahan indah untuknya barusan. Dan sekarang akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lain. Seungcheol menarik lengan Jeonghan lembut. Menuntunnya untuk duduk. Sedangkan Seungcheol membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang tersisa dan berdiri diatas lututnya. Menyajikan kejantanannya yang setengah berdiri di hadapan wajah Jeonghan. Seungcheol membelai pipi Jeonghan lembut dan mengangkat dagunya. Membuat kedua pandangan insan itu bertemu. "Lakukanlan yang terbaik." Dan Jeonghan hanya menyeringai, lalu mengecup kepala kejantanan Seungcheol yang disusul oleh geraman sang pemuda.

Ini bukanlah yang pertama kali bagi Jeonghan. Tapi ini juga bukan hal yang sering ia lakukan. Ia bayak menonton video porno untuk belajar. Yah- mau bagaimana pun, Jeonghan menghasilkan uang dari kegiatan dosa semacam ini. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terasa begitu amatir. Ia menjilati seluruh batang yang hangat dan telah mengeras tersebut. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Menghisap ujungnya. Mengocoknya dengan tangan. Dan hal hal semacam itu.

"Ohh, fuck." Seungcheol mengumpat. Dan sialnya terdengar sangat sexy ditelinga Jeonghan. Seungcheol membelai kepala jeonghan sebelum mendorongnya agar kejantanannya yang sedang berada didalam mulut Jeonghan bisa masuk lebih dalam. Jeonghan tersedak dan reflek mencengkram kedua paha Seungcheol. Ia menatap keatas. Sengaja menatap Seungsheol dengan pandangan meminta kasihani. Karena kini Jeonghan sudah mulai mengerti apa yang diingikan Seungcheol. "Kenapa kau menatapku sepeti itu hm anak manis?" Seungcheol kembali menggeram. Ia menjambak rambut Jeonghan dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya untuk mencapai kenikmatan pribadi.

Selang beberapa saat, Seungcheol mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membuat Jeonghan terbatuk serta meraup udara dengan rakus. "Berbalik." Titah Seungcheol mutlak, seakan tidak peduli. Tanpa membantah sedikitpun, Jeonghan langsung menurutinya dan menungging dihadapan Seungcheol. Memamerkan kewanitaanya yang memerah dan basah. Membuat Seungcheol hilang akal.

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi pantat Jeonghan. Kemudian Seungcheol meremasnya penuh nafsu. Sehingga mulut kewanitaan Jeonghan sedikit terbuka. Seungcheol mendekati wajahnya dan menyapukan lidahnya yang hangat keatas permukaan vagina Jeonghan dan sedikit bermain dengan klit yang sudah mengeras disana. Membuat Jeonghan mendesah keras dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat.

"Saatnya masuk ke permainan inti, sayang." Seungcheol menarik salah satu lengan Jeonghan, sehingga wanita tersebut sedikit terangakat dan Seungcheol dapat melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Seungcheol meraih dagu Jeonghan dan mempertemukan kembali dua belah bibir mereka. Dibawah sana Seungcheol terus menerus menggesekkan kejantanannya dibelahan vagina Jeonghan yang sudah semakin basah.

Jeonghan bukan wanita pasif, Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya memohon agar Seungcheol segera memasukinya dan memberikan kenikmatan dunia yang sesungguhnya. Seakan mengerti, Seungcheol melepaskan ciuman mereka tanpa menarik diri untuk menjauh. Masih dengan berbisik, Seungcheol berkata, "Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, sayang."

Lalu ia menghentakkan kejantanannya memasuki vagina Jeonghan yang hangat. Membuat tubuh Jeonghan membusur, seakan dirinya melayang saat Seungcheol memasukinya secara kasar.

Seungcheol memang bukan pemain yang lembut. Temponya lambat dan teratur. Namun selalu ada tekanan di setiap pergerakannya. Membuat Jeonghan ingin keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau terlalu ketat untuk seorang pelacur- ahhh" Seungcheol trus bergerak. Salah satu tangannya meremas payudara Jeonghan dan tangan yang satunya lagi menjambak rambut Jeonghan sehingga wanita itu mendengak. Tubuh mereka tidak berhenti bergerak.

Vagina Jeonghan menyempit dan kejantanan Seungcheol membengkak. Malam mereka semakin panas. Hentakan Seungcheol semakin liar. Bahkan ia tidak membiarkan Jeonghan menikmati pencapaian keduanya. Hanya geraman dan desahan yang terdengar malam itu. Hingga Seungcheol menghentakkan dirinya dalam, membuang cairan hangat didalam milik Jeonghan.

Keduanya masih belum terpisah. Sibuk mengatur nafas yang tersengal. Sesekali Seungcheol mengecup punggung Jeonghan dan melontarkan kata maaf jika terlalu kasar. Itu bukan masalah besar, Jeonghan juga menikmati malam yang hebat ini.

Perlahan Seungcheol mengeluarkan miliknya yang masih setengah tegang dari milik Jeonghan. Membuat sang malaikat melihat ke arah Seungcheol. Namun pemuda itu langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Kau pasti lelah. Ayo kita tidur dulu." Ucapnya lembut. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan menenggelamkan wajah Jeonghan diatas dada bidangnya. "Omong – omong, namaku Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol. Dirimu?"

Hening sesaat sebelum Jeonghan menjawab dingin. "Tidak penting." Dan Seungcheol terkekeh geli.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Seungkwan berjalan tertatih tatih dengan tubuh Junhui yang mabuk di pundaknya. Lelaki china itu memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Padahal Seungkwan sudah berpesan agar tidak terlalu mabuk. Namun saat Seungkwan tinggal sebentar untuk pergi berdansa, pemuda itu sudah terkapar jatuh dari sofa yang awalnya ia duduki. Dan sialnya apartemen Seungkwan lebih dekat dari pada harus mengantar pemabuk ini kerumahnya. Jadilah ia berakhir dengan menyeret Junhui keluar dari lift dan berjalan dengan susah payah menuju kamarnya.

"Aish- kenapa kakimu panjang sekali sih hyung?" protes Seungkwan. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Seungkwan tidak berehenti menggerutu. Hanya karna terlalu kesal, mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti bicara. "Hyung! Bisakah kau diam sedikit? Aku tidak bisa mengambil kunci kamarku!" Kan, ia mengomel lagi.

Seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi akhirnya mendekat dan menawarkan bantuan. "Em..., ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tawar orang tersebut. Seungkwan mencoba menoleh tapi peregerakannya terbatas karena ada tubuh Junhui yang super berat dan panjang menghalanginya.

"AH, ya.., tolong. Bisa kau ambilkan kunci kamar disaku belakang celanaku?" Ucap Seungkwan sembri menyodorkan pantatnya. Dengan sigap seseorang itu langung merogohkan tangannya kedalam saku celana Seungkwan dan mengambil kunci yang dimaksud. "Ini?"

"Ya.., ya terima kasih- Choi Hansol?!" seru Seungkwan. Matanya membulat sempurna. Apa saja yang barusan terjadi? Kenapa tiba tiba ada Choi Hansol di hadapannya?

Pemuda setengah bule itu sedikit tersentak dan mengelus tengkuknya canggung. "Ka-kau tau namaku...?"

Kini Seungkwan yang jadi salah tingkah. Jelas saja Hansol bingung. Toh, ini pertemuan pertama mereka yang sebenarnya. Selama ini Seungkwan hanya memperhatikan Hansol dari jauh saja. "Em- ah.. anu..., nama ku Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan!" Seru Seungkwan. Ia tidak bisa mengullurkan tangannya karena keduanya sedang sibuk menopang tubuh Junhui yang benar benar teler.

"Aku tau. Semua orang kenal dirimu Seungkwan-ah." Hansol terkekeh. Senyumannya membuat Seungkwan ingin menangis. Terlalu indah barang dilewatkan untuk berkedip saja. "Sudah malam. Sepertinya Hyungmu harus cepat cepat masuk. Selamat malam Seungkwan-ah." Hansol berlalu dan masuk kedalam kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Seungkwan.

Seakan kembali kealam sadarnya setelah Hansol menghilang dibalik pintu, Seungkwan langsung masuk dan menendang pintu asal. Kemudian membanting tubuh Junhui ke atas kasur.

"Moon Junhui Hyung-nim! Kau harus bertanggung jawab tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini!" Erang Seungkwan frustasi. Ia mengacak dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya. "Yang tadi itu Choi Hansol, Hyung! Bagaiman aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan kunci disakuku dan memberikan pantatku seperti itu?! ARRGHHH! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengannya seperti itu hyung! Dia itu cinta pertamaku!" Seungkwan berteriak di depan wajah Junhui. Namun pemuda mabuk itu hanya terkekeh lagi seakan menertawakan kesialan Seungkwan malam ini.

"Aish menyebalkan!" Ia melemparkan bantal kearah wajah tampan Junhui dan berlalu untuk pergi membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

계속ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

* * *

 _ME IS COMING BAAAAACK!_

 _hehe. ya, walaupun mungkin gada yang nungguin, tapi aku bahagia dan sangat excited bisa mendapatkan kesempatan dan mood untuk kembali terjun kedunia per-ff-an ini._

 _pertama - tama, untuk kalian yang mungkin sempet baca ff aku yang dulu dulu, maaf banget karna aku gakan ngelanjutin mereka satupun! T.T jadi laptop aku keformat, dan, abacadaba! hilang semua datanya :'D_

 _tapi aku berharap FF ku yang kali ini bakal bisa sampe tuntas tamat sampe ke akar! ini ff terniat aku karna aku sampe bikin kerangka ceritanya dulu. mencari segala informasi yang berkaitan dengan cerita. dan juga banyak ngelamun sambil menghayal random buat plot cerita diff ini hahaha._

 _pokoknya ini serasa THE BIGGEST PROJECT OF MY LIFE!_

 _jadi, buat kalian yang sudah mampir kesini, apalagi kalian sesama writers, tolong tinggalkan jejak. and let me know if you interesting with this story or not-!_

 _karna kalian tau, kan. review dari para readers itu sangat membakar gairah untuk terus menulis / thumbs up /_

 _and the last, mind to review? thankyou!_

 _With love,_ **perfecthaugust.**


	2. Let's Not Fall in Love 02

**LOVE PLAYLIST**

 **Seventeen's Pairings**

 **GS!Jeonghan,Jihoon,Myungho**

 **Uke!Wonwoo,Seungkwan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PERFECTHAUGUST**

 **A Song Fanfiction Based from The Lyrics of Each Songs**

 **.**

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

 **.**

 **.perfecthaugust.**

 **.**

 **Now Playing : Let's Not Fall In Love by Big Bang**

.

Jeonghan terbangun didalam kamar yang gelap. Dan tentu saja masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok yang mengaku bernama Choi Seungcheol itu masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ia beranjak bangun dan memakai pakaian dalamnya. Berjalan mengitari kasur sambil mencari pakaian yang Seungcheol kenakan semalam. Ia merogoh setiap kantongnya dengan teliti namun tidak menemukan dompet dimanapun. Sial, apa itu tandanya ia benar – benar tidak akan mendapatkan uang sepeserpun hari ini?

Jeonghan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. _'Mungkin terjatuh di sekitar sini...'_ Bagaimanapun ia harus bergerak dengan lembut agar si korban tidak terbangun.

Tidak mendapatkan dompet dimanapun, tapi mata tajamnya mendapatkan sebuah ponsel tergeletak manis di atas nakas. Haruskah ia mengambilnya dan menjual ponsel itu? Terdengar tidak cukup buruk.

Jeonghan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel itu sebelum lengannya ditangkap oleh lengan yang lebih besar. Lengan Choi Seungcheol. Ia ditarik sehingga kembali terjatuh ke atas kasur. Lebih tepatnya keatas tubuh telanjang Seungcheol yang hanya terlapisi sehelai selimut.

Jantung Jeonghan berpacu cepat. Semua kemungkinan terburuk muncul dalam pikirannya. Apa jangan jangan selama ini dia sudah di mata matai oleh polisi karna selalu mencuri? Dan, apakah mungkin pemuda dihadapannya malam ini adalah seorang detektif atau polisi atau semacamnya.

"Kau bangun terlalu pagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Seungcheol malah bertanya hangat. Ditambah dengan senyumnya yang menenanggkan. Jeonghan sempat berfikir mungkin Seungcheol ini memiliki semacam kepribadian ganda. Dan sepertinya jawabannya adalah ; iya.

"Tidak ada. hanya..., terbangun. Dan berencana untuk pergi." Jawab Jeonghan.

Seungcheol memeluk pinggang Jeonghan dan mendorong wanita itu hingga posisinya kini berbalik. "Kau begitu manis semalam. Kenapa tiba – tiba dingin seperti ini hm?" Jemarinya mengelus pipi Jeonghan lembut.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai Seungcheol-ssi." Jawab Jeonghan mutlak. "Berikan uangmu dan biarkan aku pergi."

Seungcheol terkekeh mendengarnya. Lalu menjawab, "Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Seluruh milikmu."

Seungcheol tersenyum dan bergerak utuk kembali mencium bibir Jeonghan. Namun wanita itu mengelak. "Seluruh milikku? Kalau begitu akan kuberikan seluruh hati dan cintaku untuk malaikat seindah dirimu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak butuh sampah seperti itu." Jeonghan tetap dalam perdiriannya.

"Kau pasti sudah mematahkan hati banyak pria. Untuk tahu namamu saja sangat sulit. Apalagi untuk memiliki hatimu, iyakan?" Seungcheol tersenyum menggoda. Jeonghan tetap dengan wajah datarnya. "Tapi, aku tahu. Aku salah satu yang beruntung karna bisa menikmati milikmu. Kau penipu yang licik. Tapi aku terlalu sulit untuk kau tipu malaikatku. Tubuhmu menjelaskan semuanya. Beritahu aku namamu. Dan layani aku sekali lagi pagi ini. Maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Seungcheol berbicara dengan suara beratnya didepan belahan bibir Jeonghan yang memucat. Ia benar benar membuat sebuah kesalahan kali ini.

Jeonghan tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Namun Seungcheol sudah mulai menebar kecupan diatas kulit Jeonghan yang mulus. Lidahnya dengan kurang ajar menjilat puncak payudara Jeonghan dan membuat wanita itu mendesah lagi dibawah kontrol Choi Seungcheol.

.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh tujuh menit. Matahari bersinar cukup terang di dampingi dengan semilir angin sejuk pertengahan musim gugur. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap yang sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja dikafetaria kampus mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok berkacamata yang baru saja tiba.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo sunbae-nim." Pemuda itu seakan tidak mau kalah dengan hangatnya sinar mentari.

Yang disapa segera mendudukkan diri dihadapan sang junior. Sedikit mengatur nafasnya karna lelah berlarian. "Jadi- bagaimana? Sudah kau perbaiki yang kemarin kuberi tanda?" Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo bertanya dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal – senggal.

"Ah, sudah sunbae-nim." Ia memutar posisi laptopnya yang menyala agar Wonwoo dapat melihatnya dengan leluasa. Kemudian ia beranjak untuk mengambilkan sebotol air mineral dingin dari _feeding machine_.

"Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo memanggilnya degan intonasi rendah dan sorot mata yang tajam. Mingyu yang baru ingin kembali duduk menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Y-Ya Sunbae-nim...?"

"Kau yakin membuat ini sendiri?" Wonwoo meraih botol yang disodorkan Mingyu dan meneguknya rakus. "Terimakasih atas minumannya."

"Tentu saja Sunbae-nim. Aku mengerjakannya hingga larut malam. Apa artikelku semakin buruk?" Mingyu jadi sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sastra korea.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna menjadi tutor mu selama ini." Wonwoo memijit tulang hidungnya dramatis. Mingyu itu terkadang polos seperti anak anjing. Padahal mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Namun Wonwoo sudah menemukan keseruan dalam menggoda seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Hyung. Apa kau serius? Siang ini sudah harus ku kirim, hyung!" Migyu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo yang sedang berada di atas meja dan menggoyang goyangkannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek. Sudah pasti Wonwoo kaget. Mereka belum sedekat itu namun Mingyu sudah berani menyentuhnya dan memanggilnya dengan akrab. Tapi, Wonwoo sudah bisa dipastikan tidak bisa marah.

"Kau yakin tidak menyalin dari mana pun? Tidak menyewa jasa pengetikan tugas artikel?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

Wonwoo terkekeh melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan sekantong kecil jelly beruang dan memakannya satu. "Ini sempurna. Sangat sempurna." Senyum Mingyu langsung merekah ketika mendengar hal itu. "Untuk apa kau meminta bantuan ku? Aku bahkan tidak merasa melakukan apapun." Wonwoo kembali mengunyah satu jeli beruangnya.

"Tidak. Hyung sangat banyak membantu ku. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan sastra korea, jadi ketika aku tahu jika hyung adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan sastra korea, aku langsung meminta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini." Jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku jadi semangat untuk mengerjakan tugas..., saat mengingatmu."

Wonwoo terbatuk akibat tersedak jeli beruangnya. Matanya menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan dan wajah yang memerah.

.

Jeonghan mengerang kesal. Ia telah menuruti semua perkataan Seungcheol namun hingga saat ini ia masih belum bisa keluar dari ruangan yang mereka tempati sejak semalam. Padahal matahari sudah bersinar sangat terik. Mereka berdua sudah bersih. Seungcheol juga telah memesankan makanan untuk mereka walaupun Jeonghan tidak tau bagaimana cara pemuda itu membayar semuanya.

Yoon Jeonghan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Seungcheol tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Seungcheol-ssi?"

Yang ditanya hanya berjalan ke balkon, tidak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan sang gadis. Seungcheol mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya dibelah bibir. Kemudian menyulutnya dengan api dan menghisap dalam sebelum menghembuskan kepulan asap ke udara bebas. "Tinggallah bersamaku." Ucap Seungcheol singkat.

Jeonghan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening kemudian tertawa. "Apakah kau semacam agen perdagangan manusia atau bandar yang menjual organ – organ tubuh?" Jeonghan bertanya tidak percaya. Seungcheol ikut terkekeh.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Tapi yang barusan terdengar tidak buruk." Seungcheol kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya sembari berjalan mendekati Jeonghan.

Gadis itu memasang posisi siaga. Setidaknya ia pernah beberapakali mempraktekan gerakan perlindungan diri dari lelaki yang membahayakan. "Jangan main main denganku."

Mendengarnya Seungcheol hanya tersenyum geli. Ia semakin mendekat dan meraih dagu ramping Jeonghan yang indah. Mengangkatnya sedikit agar mata mereka bisa bertemu pandang. Seungcheol meniupkan asap rokonya ke wajah Jeonghan dengan lembut. "Aku serius. Tinggallah bersamaku. Aku kesepian."

"Kau baru saja mengajak seorang wanita yang belum 24 jam kau kenal untuk tinggal bersamamu Choi Seungcheol-ssi. Dan kau harus tahu, aku tidak semudah itu."

"Ya aku tau. Karena itu aku mengajakmu."

Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya guna menghindari nafas Seungcheol yang beraroma rokok, lalu mendorong dada pemuda itu agar menjauh. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan biarkan aku pergi jika kau memang tidak memiliki uang, Choi Seungcheol-ssi." Jeonghan menekan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia merogoh saku celana dan mengabil ponselnya yang berwarna hitam. "Tuliskan nomor rekening mu." Ujar Seungcheol sembari menyerahkan ponselnya ke hadapan Jeonghan. Wanita itu mirilik Seungcheol ragu ragu sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponsel itu dan mengetikkan nomor rekenignya. "Apa 10 juta won cukup?"

Mata Jeonghan membulat. 10 juta won? Itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit baginya. Apakah dia harus curiga dengan sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini? Jeonghan terdiam cukup lama. Seungcheol meliriknya dari sudut mata. "Kenapa? Apa itu kurang untukmu?"

Dengan berani Jeonghan menatap wajah pria itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Seungcheol-ssi?"

"Akan ku kirim, 10 juta won dan kau tinggal denganku."

"Aku tidak suka terikat." Jeonghan tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Tanpa peraturan apapun." Dan Seungcheol masih dengan penawarannya.

"Kenapa? Orang sepertimu patut untuk dicurigai."

"Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman."

Jeonghan berfikir sejenak. Sebelumnya ia pernah tinggal beberapa kali dengan seorang pria. Dan itu cukup menguntungkan. Hal memburuk ketika mereka mulai membatasi pergerakan Jeonghan dan bertingkah seakan Jeonghan adalah miliknya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Jeonghan tanpa kompromi akan pergi dan meninggalkan mereka. Harus diingat, Jeonghan tidak suka terikat. Namun sepertinya, tawaran dari pemuda dihadapannya tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi Jeonghan harus memastikan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu.

"Tunjukkan tempat tinggalmu dan kita akan buat kesepakatan."

Kemudian muncul notifikasi dilayar ponsel Jeonghan berita tentang saldo rekeningnya yang baru bertambah.

.

.

.

계속ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

* * *

 _Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah fav / follow story ini huhuhuhu /love/_

 _sebelumnya aku mau jelasin kalo ff ini tuh sebenernya awalnya satu judul lagu itu buat satu chapter. tapi karna takut terlalu panjang, dan nati kalian bosen bacanya ;( jadi aku pecah jadi sekitar 2-4 chapter. tergantung panjangnya plot yang aku ketik._

 _Dan disini satu lagu itu mewakilkan kisah satu pasangan. kira - kira ada yang bisa nebak chapter pertama ini dengan lagu Big Bang - Let's NOt Fall In Love kira kira buat pasangan yang mana ya? hehehew chapter depan bakal ketawan jawabannya!._

 _sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah baca cerita ini. please looking forward! /love love love/_

 _and the last, mind to review? Thankyou!_

 _with love,_ **perfecthaugust.**


End file.
